


Crazy love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:Beecher is the serial killer, Keller is the prison virgin. Crazy love and murder ensue. Operation Chris can begin-but the outcome is different from Operation Toby. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy love

”That’s ”Mad Dog” Keller,” said Ryan O’Reily to Beecher. “Your new cellie.”  
“Why do they call him that?” asked Beecher.  
“Because he’s a mad thing. Loco as Miguel would say. He bit off a man’s dick once. Robson was trying to get a blowjob and he freaked.”  
“Bad move.” Beecher was starting to see why Keller could be a handful.  
“Uh huh. The Aryans have a reward for whoever pops his cherry. So far no one has ”  
He hasn’t met me, thought Toby.

*

Keller was tall and had a body that was hardly to be believed, his eyes were steely-blue in a very appealing way. Beecher decided that he was a good project to have in Oz. He played people all the time, once in a court of law, now in prison. He’d been arrested for the murder of a lover. One of many he’d killed, the only one they pinned on him. His mother cried when they took him away. 

Steve had gotten under his skin and cheated on him, so it was only fair that he should die. There had been others like him. No one would even miss them.

“Hey,” said Beecher.  
“You a fag?” asked Keller in his husky voice.  
“Are you?”  
“I do what I have to” said Keller.  
Soon you will thought Beecher.  
“Look, “ said Beecher, “I heard you hate the Aryans. Me too. We can form an alliance.”  
“We’ll see. I don’t trust easily.”  
“That’s cool. Let’s just see how it goes, huh? We have a long time together.”  
Keller nodded.

*  
Beecher learned that Keller was in for armed robbery and murder. He was no pussycat that was for sure. The Aryans had targeted him because he’d refused to play prag as a young boy in Lardner. He’d gotten out in time then. Now it was a different story. He hated Schillinger above all.

*

“So,” said Beecher to Vern. “How much do I get if I seduce Keller?”  
“My undying loyalty. And then give him to me and you can join us.”  
“Not interested. I’m my own man. But yeah, I can give him to you.”  
Vern smiled, it seemed like good deal.

“Motherfucker,” said Beecher and shoved Vern aside.  
Keller was there and saw the important part. Vern pushed him and left.  
“I hate those Aryan fucks,” said Beecher. “I hate what they did to you.”  
“Thanks,” said Keller.

*

In the showers Beecher checked Keller out carefully. Nice. Not an eyesore by any means. He’d have him in no time. All he had to do was be a good friend.  
He’d learned Keller’s ex-wife was getting married. He could need a real good shoulder to lean on. His own recent divorce from Gen was in very vivid memory.

*

He gave Keller a pat on the shoulder when he mooned over Bonnie. Too early for an admission of undying love, but it was getting closer. Soon, he’d get in Keller’s pants.  
He usually got people to trust him in no time; all it took was a little gentle persuasion.   
Keller made a good companion. Perhaps he wouldn’t need to give him to Vern at all. With his awesome physique and devious mind, he’d be a good partner in crime. He’d never had one of those before; he’d never found his match until now. Plus the side benefits of fucking him would be hard to turn away. Playing both sides could be very advantageous.

*

Beecher knew the time was right.  
“I’ve had lovers,” he said, “guys and gals.”  
“Me too.”  
“I like sex. Lately I’ve been a bit underfucked. Maybe you could help me?”  
“I bit off Robson’s dick.”  
“I’m not him. I can trust you not to bite off mine. You can fuck me if you want.”  
“Really?”  
“I don’t give it up for just anybody. “  
“Me neither.”  
“Good.”

Toby kissed Keller and received a bite for his efforts. He laughed and pulled off his shirt. Chris held him off and ripped at his clothes. Toby returned the favor, and kissed Keller’s neck. Skin to skin, they entangled limbs and touched each other’s hard cocks.   
“Fuck me,” said Toby.   
Chris’ eyes looked mad with desire, pupils dilated.   
He prepared Toby with what he could find, some lube Toby had smuggled in with help from Ryan. Chris pushed inside, and felt his cock go deep into his partner’s body.  
Toby pushed back and felt better than he had in a long time. Chris had him in a hard grip, bruising for sure.  
Chris came inside him and he smiled, knowing this meant that Chris thought he was in control. Later Chris sucked him, and it was a trip to paradise, all heat and suction. He was keeping this one. 

*  
“I’m keeping him,” said Toby to Vern.  
“You broke our deal. You don’t do that.”  
“I do,” said Toby. “He’s mine now.”  
He left Vern fuming with anger; he’d watch his step till Vern was gone for good.

*

Later he killed Metzger with Chris’ help. That would put a damper on Vern’s power at least. The blood gushed all over them and they had to restraint themselves from not fucking right there.  
“I love you,” said Toby over Metzger’s body, he knew it was true this time.   
“I love you, Toby,” said Chris and kissed him before they left in haste.  
*

Later Toby fucked Chris feeling more turned on than ever before. Chris roared with pleasure and satisfied bloodlust.   
“Let me kill Robson,” he said as Toby thrust inside him.  
’”Not now, later, baby. It’ll look suspicious now. Next month we do Vern’s little bitch.”  
Keller was too far-gone to protest.  
“Can I strangle him?” he asked.  
“Sure. Just need to, oh God that’s good, get him alone.”  
“Yees..you’re the best, you’re so good.”  
Beecher came with that, knowing Keller was right. Chris thought of killing Vern and came over Toby’s eager hands.

*

“Mad Dog” Keller,” said Ryan. “Guess he’s your mutt, Beech.”  
“Yeah, “ said Toby, “And I’m his.”  
“You two are so cute together,” sneered Ryan.  
“I know. You need someone gone, huh?”  
“Yeah. The fucking Russian.”  
“Consider it done. Next week we’ll do him.”  
“Isn’t McManus suspicious of you?”  
“Nah. I just give him my best rich boy out of his depth side and he caves in.”  
“You are a devious motherfucker.”  
“Coming from you that’s a compliment,” said Beecher. “Now I’ve got to go and meet my lover.”  
Ryan made a faux-disgusted noise. Well at least the lube gave him a good extra income.  
Beecher smiled. This place could be his soon, and Chris would be at his side. All was well with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a free for all prompt: What if Keller was the prison virgin and Beecher the 'serial killer'. Crazy mad love and mind games..


End file.
